For the Love of a Daughter
by Swiftchanted
Summary: Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being loved. Olivia and her father's story. Based on the song by Demi Lovato.


**Hello! This has GOT to be my favorite oneshot ever. Particularly because of what song this is. It's one of my favorite songs of Demi's new album (which, if any of you haven't bought it, QUIT BEING OUTSIDE THE NORM AND GO BUY IT!) and it so relates to this situation. I really don't know how AU this might be, I'm just writing the story so it fits the song…but this is FanFiction. Play along. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Four years old with my back to the door,<em>_  
><em>_All I could hear was the family war._

"Do you even care about our family anymore?" Four year old Olivia White stood with her back to the door of her bedroom as her mother and father raged on in the room down the hallway. This wasn't like the usual arguments over her father coming home late at night, or the usual argument about what TV station to keep the TV on. No, this was full-fledged war. Olivia's eyes felt tears tug at the corners of them, and she slid down the door, just listening to the battle down the hall.

"Of course I care about you and Olivia!"

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!"

Why did they have to fight? Weren't all mommies and daddies supposed to love each other and not fight? Her mommy and daddy were different. Her father usually sat in the recliner, watching a football game, drinking something out of either a can or a bottle, and the odor that came from it reeked. Her mother was the hard worker. It troubled Olivia when she saw her mother working in the kitchen making dinner, looking like she was about to collapse into tears. Yes, there were times when her father would be a true father and come home on time, actually get up, help out, and be a lovable man.

But that was if he was sober.

Olivia could feel her head pounding, which was quite abnormal for her. The fight down the hall raged on, and a tear slipped down her face as she grabbed her teddy bear and hugged him tightly as she sat there silently trying to fight the oncoming tears. She swore to herself then she would not let this trouble her as she grew up right then. This was not going to tear her from the seams.

_Your selfish hands always expecting more.__  
><em>_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

The funeral of Olivia's mother was a solemn one. An all black occasion. Olivia, who was only a mere seven years old, stood between her grandmother and her father, who kept two hands on her shoulders at all times when he wasn't hugging friends or shaking hands with coworkers. Olivia's grandmother had one of her eyes on Olivia at all times, scared for the little girl. Her life was taking a different turn and it would never be the same after this. Her mother was the only thing that kept that little girl from potentially getting hurt. She knew that her daughter's husband only had one chance before she would fight the war that was gaining custody of Olivia.

People would step up to Olivia, hug her, kiss her cheek, give their condolences and listened as her father told people over and over like he was a broken record: _Yes, I know, poor Olivia, but she's got me, I think she'll be alright. Of course, there's not a mother figure, but I'm sure she'll be okay._

Helen watched as her daughter's husband began using Olivia like some sort of charity award that he'd won; the mother had died and now he was going to be the hero. It made her sick to her stomach. She knew that things were going to go downhill very quickly, and she had to be ready to put up the fight for Olivia.

_You have a hollowed out heart,__  
><em>_But it's heavy in your chest.__  
><em>_I try so hard to fight it,__  
><em>_But it's hopeless, hopeless.__  
><em>_You're hopeless._

Helen had gotten used to Olivia being around. Olivia, who was growing up rapidly, would always come over after school with a bag of clothes and state that she was spending the night. Whether or not her father knew, Helen didn't know and frankly didn't care. She wanted to keep that child safe. She knew about Olivia's father-he didn't care for anyone but himself most the time. It was almost disgusting.

She knew Olivia didn't have friends. She would always tell Olivia that if she ever wanted friends over to spend the night or anything, she was more than welcome since she knew the jackass that was Olivia's father wouldn't let his little girl have anyone over. But Olivia kindly turned down the offer again and again, saying that all her friends were either busy or that she wasn't really up to company. Helen knew this was a lie. She could see the desire in Olivia's eyes; she knew Olivia longed for friends.

_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.__  
><em>_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

"You are now under arrest for manslaughter. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you…"

"Daddy…"

Olivia cried as her grandmother held the sobbing young nine year old girl. The police sirens were loud and rang through the silent night as three officers flooded the room, cuffing Olivia's father. The empty bottle of beer that had been in his hands fell to the floor with a shatter as they shoved him out of the room, leading him to the cop car. One officer stayed behind. Olivia's ears were muffled from the sounds of her heart breaking inside of her chest, but she could feel herself being led out of the room and into a whole different world. _One without her father._

_It's been 5 years, since we've spoken last,__  
><em>_And you can't take back what we never had._

Fourteen year old Olivia was led through the police station by an officer. She didn't like this place too much, it was too plain for even her liking and a bit disturbing. Her grandmother followed pursuit; quietly talking to another officer. The doors to the visiting room opened, and there in an orange suit sat Olivia's father. He stood up; his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Olivia could feel herself tense up. It had been five years since the arrest, since Olivia had last seen her father. And she felt sick to her stomach. Even though she had grown up learning not to hold grudges, she couldn't help but let all of the blurred yet haunting memories of him flood her mind. Her grandmother nudged her forward a bit as they stepped out to let her have some personal time with her father.  
><em><br>__I can be manipulated only so many times.__  
><em>_Before even "I love you" starts to sound like a lie._

"Livy, come here…" her father rasped, his voice scratchier and lower than it was last time she had seen him. She nervously stepped up to her father, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, laying a hand on her shoulder. He was trying to manipulate her. Come on as something he hadn't ever been, in hopes that she would forget the past. But she didn't. Olivia wanted to jerk back quickly but she stood frozen. "You've turned into such a beautiful young lady, Liv."

"Thanks Dad," she said quietly. The next forty minutes were filled with either utter silence or probably the most uncomfortable conversations Olivia had ever experienced. Her dad would compliment her, or tell her how sorry he was, or how much he loved her, but she didn't know what was truth or what was a downright lie. He'd lied before, why would he stop now?

_You have a hollowed out heart,__  
><em>_But it's heavy in your chest.__  
><em>_I try so hard to fight it,  
>But it's hopeless, hopeless.<em>_  
><em>_You're hopeless._

"My dad's in prison." Olivia choked out, covering her hands over her already tear-stained face. There was silence as she sat up and wiped away another stream of tears on her face. "He writes and I don't write back and I'm just really happy to have this band, you know?" Mo Banjaree sat up and caressed Olivia's shoulder's as Stella Yamada began to play the guitar she had brought. Olivia felt as though both a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, and a new one added.

_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.__  
><em>_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter._

Olivia picked a pen up off her desk, a candle glowing to keep the light. She stared at the blank piece of paper, trying to think of words to write to her father. She'd put off this letter writing too many times; she had to reply to him sooner or later just to remove the stress it was adding to her life. There were many thoughts running around in her head. She tried starting a letter, but eventually it turned into a song. She could feel as tears ran down her cheeks, the candle light flickering dimly as she broke pencil point after pencil point, trying to get all the emotions she was feeling out of her system.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?__  
><em>_How could you push me out of your world?__  
><em>_Lied to your flesh and your blood__  
><em>_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved._

"Liv, what is this?" Wen said as he unfolded a piece of paper out of one of her binders. She felt her cheeks go red as he opened it and read it. "_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl, how could you push me right out of your world, lied to your flesh and blood, put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved." _

"It's nothing…"

"It's amazing."

"Not really."

"It's about your dad, isn't it?" Wen asked, his voice quieter. Olivia just nodded, looking at the floor. "I say you sing it at one of our shows. It's really good."

"Thanks, Wen."

As Wen walked out of the room, Olivia began to play around on the piano, singing the song to herself, just trying to see if it was really as amazing as Wen said it was. She knew that she had to sing this song. Not just because Wen told her she should, but because it would release some of the emotion bottled up inside of her._  
><em>_  
><em>_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?__  
><em>_How could you throw me right out of your world?__  
><em>_So young when the pain had begun,__  
><em>_Now forever afraid of being loved._

Olivia stepped up to the stage, eyes of the critics bearing into her. She smoothed out her skirt as she began to play the piano. Everyone sat in the auditorium, silence hanging in the atmosphere. The band stood behind the curtain, holding hands, all hoping for the best. Olivia opened her mouth, her voice choked up and raw, as she began to sing.

_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go.__  
><em>_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_Oh father, please father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.__  
><em>_For the love of a daughter_

Ted White sat there, watching the news review of his daughter at the Lemonade Mouth performance the previous night. He felt tears prick his own eyes, and he looked at the glass bottle on the table. There had been water in there, he knew that, but to him, it symbolized the beer bottles he had thrived on when Olivia was a girl. Taking a small glance at the just received heartfelt almost novel he had gotten from his daughter, something tugged on his heart. He hadn't been a good father to this girl who tried to love him despite his horrible actions. Without a second thought, he promptly grabbed the glass bottle and slammed it down to the floor with force, shattering, as the chorus of Olivia's song replayed over and over again in his head, a tear running down his face. _When I get out of here, I'm going to pick up the mess I made._

* * *

><p><strong>Again. I really don't know how AU this might be, but please use your imagination! It'd be much appreciated! Anyways, I don't know if the lines in the part where Olivia tells about her dad being in prison are accurate or not, just pretend they are. Kay? I also covered Fix a Heart on YouTube, be sure to check that out on YouTube (a link should be on my Twitter) as well as my Tumblr to hear it! Remember, let me know if you want to see a series of oneshots based on Demi's album for Lemonade Mouth! Until next time, keep determinatin'! Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
